The Best Laid Plans
by buriednurbckyrd
Summary: Sequel to Handmade & Homemade. Dean and Castiel have been together for a year now, their relationship and both of their businesses are thriving. But there are some secrets lurking beneath the surface, and they must face them together or collapse beneath the weight. (M rating just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel shivered when he got out of his pick up truck. The early October morning was colder than he had expected. Luckily for him, his boyfriend Dean's cafe and bakery was only steps away. He could get a hot cup of coffee and maybe convince him to take a five minute make out break before he had to open his own shop. He grinned and jogged down the street.

"Hey Cas!" a cheery voice called out to him when he walked into the bakery, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Six months previously, Dean had made the decision to hire some help. He contacted a friend from the culinary school he had attended, Garth, who accepted the job with his trademark optimism. Garth had also recommended a fresh graduate from the pastry program, a tireless and unflappable brunette that made the best cake any of them had ever tasted. "Usual?" Kat asked him, already moving to fix his favorite latte.

"Yes, please. Can I get a hot cocoa to bring to Charlie as well?"

"You got, sugar." She winked at him. "The other thing you're wanting is in the kitchen rolling out pie crust." He brushed his lips over her cheek before slipping through the door leading to the back.

Dean was pouring thick cherry pie filling into a crust when Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Shit, Cas, I almost dumped this onto the counter!" He exclaimed with a jolt.

"We have been dating for an entire year and you still don't seem to know when I'm coming." Cas nipped at the back of his neck and huffed a small laugh. "I don't know if I should be disappointed in your failure to notice me, or be impressed with my own stealth."

"Laugh it up, I'm gonna get you a damn bell." He covered the pie with the top crust and deftly pinched the dough together. "Kat always pokes some fancy design in the top when she makes the pies," he said, piercing the top with a sharp knife. "But I'm not Kat so they get a regular, boring pie."

"Speaking as someone who has eaten more of your pie than is possibly healthy, there's nothing regular or boring about anything you make." Dean washed his hands and turned around with a wicked grin.

"Something about that statement sounded vaguely dirty." Castiel felt the same warm rush he got every time Dean looked at him that way. He wondered if it would last another year, and he hoped it never went away.

"You know, I have about ten minutes before I have to unlock the shop."

"That's convenient, I have a good ten minutes I can spend necking with you out in the Impala."

...

Kat had two to-go cups hot and ready to go when a mussed Castiel managed to unwrap himself from Dean. He inhaled the scent of coffee deeply.

"You're an angel, you know that right?"

"I may have heard that before," she replied with a giggle. "Can I get you anything else before you go?" Castiel eyed the blueberry muffins and sighed.

"I'm weak. Bag me up a blueberry muffin…and I know Charlie will pout if I don't bring her a cheese Danish."

"Well don't say I twisted your arm, Cas!" She turned to put the pastries into a bag. The door opened and a few teenaged boys came in to suck down cappuccinos and ogle Kat before they had to run over to the high school.

"Your adoring public?"

"Hmm?" She looked over her shoulder and snorted. "Oh. They're sweet kids. They don't say anything gross and they usually look me in the eye when they order." Castiel laughed and took the bag from her.

"Thanks for the morning treats."

"You're very welcome." She leaned over and smacked a kiss on his cheek. Cas heard a few grumbles from the teenagers behind him. He laughed to himself after he walked through the jealous stares. Fortified by the excellent coffee Kat had brewed, the fall morning didn't feel quite as chilly.

Charlie was humming happily over her work table when he walked in the shop to greet her.

"You were always my favorite brother." She told him when he handed her the pastry and hot drink.

"I'm your only brother." He replied. Charlie sighed with pleasure as she bit into the sweet roll.

"You're still my favorite!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you heathen," he laughed. "Anyway, what's got you in such a good mood today?" Charlie started gesturing with her free hand while she gulped down half of her hot cocoa.

"Jo finally agreed to our couple's Halloween costumes for the party at The Roadhouse! Which is especially awesome since I kind of already spent a lot of time making them."

"What are you going as?" Cas asked. Charlie grinned mysteriously and shook her head.

"You will just have to wait and see!" She finished off her cocoa and tossed the cup into the trash can. "Are you and your dreamy baker boyfriend going to dress up together? You are coming to the Halloween party, right?"

"I really don't know." Castiel frowned, and tried to remember if Dean had mentioned the party, or costumes... He _had _talked a lot about baby Emily's upcoming first birthday. "Dean is mostly occupied with Emily's birthday to be honest." He told her.

"Jess told me he promised a princess castle cake! And her own mini cake that she can really go to town on. He would probably go through all of Betty Crocker's recipes if he thought that little girl wanted him to." Castiel laughed. He thought about the last time Dean had watched Emily for Sam and Jess. He had spent hours on the floor with her, through endless games of peek-a-boo and making all sorts of ridiculous noises to make her giggle. The two of them ended up passed out on the couch, Castiel had covered them up with one of his mother's quilts. Jess had to pry her daughter out of her uncle's arms. Emily loved Dean as much as Dean adored her.

"Truth be told, he's admitted that Kat take care of most of the big cake, but the smash cake is all him."

"Do you think he wants some kids of his own one day?" Castiel felt his heart stutter at her question. He hadn't let himself really explore those thoughts.

"I..." His mouth worked like a fish out of water.

"Cas! Calm down, I was just thinking out loud!" She jumped out of her chair and took his face into her hands. "I didn't ask that to freak you out!"

"It's okay, I just... The last time I thought about kids was... With someone else..." He refused the say his name.

"Hey. Let's pretend I didn't say that, okay? Now," Charlie waved her hands as if she were brushing away any lingering dark or unpleasant thoughts. "You are both coming to the Halloween party, I won't take no for an answer, so you had better start thinking up costume ideas." Castiel groaned. He had orders to work on. He still had some finishing touches on the pretty little toy chest he was making for Emily's birthday. Halloween costumes were the last thing on his mind.

"I'll talk to Dean about it, I should be able to think of something." He finally said.

"Good! I can't wait to see what you come up with!"

"Yeah... Me either."

After making sure everything was in order, Castiel flipped their sign to 'open' and retreated back into his work room. He still had orders for custom furniture coming in at a steady pace, but the work he had done for Dean in the bakery was still paying off in a big way. He had felt strange taking money from his boyfriend, and had tried to get Dean to accept a lower payment for his work. He was refused and paid the full amount he had quoted Dean before he started the job.

Dean also insisted on putting Castiel's business cards on display at the bakery, and gladly pushed them onto anyone that commented on anything Cas had built. A few lucrative jobs had come to him that way. C&C's was now solidly on track, profits were up and they usually had a steady stream of costumers interested in custom and unique furniture, and of course Charlie's fanciful creations.

Cas ran his hands over the smooth wooden chest that he imagined would hold all of Emily Winchester's childhood treasures. Dean had no idea he was working on it, he felt like he needed to keep it to himself as long as he could. Charlie had hit a nerve that he hadn't realized was so raw, and now he knew that this gift was more for him than it was for the baby. She would grow up knowing that 'Uncle Cas' built it for her, but she wouldn't _really_ remember receiving it at her first birthday.

He rested his forehead against the lid.

He stayed like that for a long moment, drawing in the dusty scent of the wood.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel put a full day in at the shop before putting in a solid three hours at home. He winced at a nagging ache in his lower back as he walked across the lawn. He hoped Dean had eaten a decent meal, he often couldn't be bothered to do much in the kitchen after spending his days at the bakery. Cas was shocked to find a pot tomato soup simmering on the stove and the ingredients for grilled cheese sitting on the counter. Dean was trying to hold Emily while he rummaged through the diaper bag on the kitchen table.

"What is she doing here this late?" He asked before pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek, and holding the bag more open to make the search easier.

"Sam is still out of town for that lawyer bull shi-ah... Stuff. Lawyer stuff." he glanced down at his niece, and shot Cas a sheepish look. "Anyway, he's still out of town and Jess got a call from this lady she used to help out. Poor woman fell down and it looks like she dislocated her shoulder. She doesn't have any kids or family so Jess was the only one she knew that could go to the hospital with her."

"Wow, I hope she's alright."

"Jess was a nurse there for four years, she knows how to pull the strings."

"I forgot she used to work there."

"Yeah. I think she'd go back if the hours they wanted her to work weren't so insane. She wasn't sure how long she would be at the hospital, so I offered to just keep the kid over night." He pulled out a pair of footed pajamas and waved them in triumph. Castiel smiled.

"Like she had to give you a reason to keep her for the night." Dean blushed slightly as he began to get Emily changed for bed. She kicked her chubby legs happily while her uncle gently wrestled her into the pink and purple fleece.

"Go take a shower and stop making fun of me. I'll make some grilled cheese when you aren't gross anymore." Cas feigned offense.

"Gross? I am covered with the blood, sweat, and tears of hard work!"

"Yeah, yeah, you smell like a gym sock." He picked Emily up and she immediately rested her head on his shoulder. "Shower, food, bed. Go." Cas chuckled to himself and left Dean to get the baby down for bed.

…

When Cas came back down the stairs, Emily was fast asleep in Dean's arms. He was still gently swaying her and humming something that sounded vaguely like a Kansas song. Castiel's heart swelled with love and affection.

"I think she's down for the count." He murmered. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure she was really asleep before I took her up to the crib." He started for the steps. "I'll be right down to cook the sandwiches."

Cas poured himself a glass of milk and took a deep gulp. His tired muscles felt lose and relaxed after his shower, but he was grateful the Dean was offering to cook. He stretched and rolled his neck. All the projects he had lined up were either finished and needed to dry before being picked up or delivered; or on time to be finished within the next day or so. He was looking forward to being able to put all his concentration on Emily's birthday gift and other small items for the shop. Custom furniture was his bread and butter, but he relished the smaller, more intricate projects.

"Didn't even stir, man. She sleeps like a champ." Dean's voice broke Cas out of his reverie. "It's hard to believe she's gonna be one in a few weeks," he continued and started putting the sandwiches together. "Has Kat showed you the drawings of the cake she's making?"

"Not yet." Cas replied with a small smile. He rested his chin on his hands and listened to Dean describe Kat's wild plans.

"Of course I'm making the cake for the only guest that matters," Dean wrapped up the story and slid a plate and a bowl full of soup in front of Castiel. "I know, I'm getting all chick flick-y." He grinned self consciously and started slurping his soup.

"You're adorable with that baby." Dean's ears burned bright red. He shrugged and stuffed a quarter of his sandwich into his mouth. "Alright, I won't gush. But you are." Cas dipped his grilled cheese into the soup and took a healthy bite. "I know you're all about Emily's birthday bash right now, but Charlie asked me about the Halloween party at The Roadhouse."

"Oh, what about it?"

"Well, about what we were dressing up as."

"We're doing what now?"

"It could be fun!" Cas scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah... Kat _was _talking about it the other day. I mean, she was talking more to Garth about it, but if Charlie and Jo are going too it would be fun. But nothing like, fruity."

"'Fruity'?"

"Like... No Batman and Robin couples theme... thing." Castiel barked out a laugh. "I'm serious ! I will not subscribe to the idea that Batman and Robin wanted to bang!"

"Okay Dean, no Batman and Robin. The dark knight shall remain decidedly heterosexual. Any other restrictions?"

"Uh, no tights. Just, no."

"No tights, I wholeheartedly agree." He reached over and squeezed Dean's hand. "I'm sure we can come up with something. Thank you for making dinner." The other man's green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No problem. Of course that means you get to do dishes." Cas grimaced and huffed an annoyed sigh.

"Somehow you always manage to get out of dish duty, but deal."

…

"So Kat and Garth have been here for a while now." Cas blinked and looked up from the jewelry box he was working on.

"Charlie, we talked about this. You can't start a conversation with me when you've had the first half in your head."

"I just don't get them. They live together, which isn't really all that strange, but they have this weird... Thing." Castiel carefully set the wood burner down and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Are you trying to ask me if I think they are dating?"

"Who's dating?" Both siblings started as Jess banged into the shop, somehow balancing the baby, a diaper bag, a drink carrier, and a paper bag from Dean's bakery.

"The problem is we don't know if they're dating or not." Charlie replied, and jumped up to help Jess.

"Ah. You must mean Kat and Garth."

"How on earth did you know that's who she was talking about?" Jess raised and eyebrow at Cas and shifted Emily to her other hip.

"Because everybody's been talking about it?" She gestured at the drinks and bag. "I brought you guys breakfast. Or lunch, I have no idea what time it is. It's a thank you for taking Em last night." Cas pulled the bag out of Charlie's reach before his sister could dig in.

"She didn't do anything."

"That doesn't mean I don't get goodies!"

"I misspoke. It's a thank you _and _a bribe," Jess set Emily down by her feet and grabbed Charlie's hands. "Please take Em tonight. Sam gets back in this afternoon and I really want to have dinner with my husband with adult conversation."

"Aw, Sam won't mind? He's been gone for a week."

"Sam can spend all weekend with Emily. I need a grown up night. With grown up food. And grown up activities." Charlie barked a laugh.

"I get you, Mama. I can take the tiny human for the night."

"Thank you! Cas, give your sister a scone." Charlie accepted it and took a bite, looking very smug. "Alright guys, I have groceries in the car and Em needs lunch. And a nap."

"I can pick her up on my way home. All you'll have to do is put in the car seat."

"You are literally my favorite person right now." Jess hugged Charlie, leaned over to kiss Castiel's cheek. "Thank you again for last night, I know Dean did most of the work, but I'm glad you don't mind when she stays over."

"Don't worry about it, she's never any trouble." Jess scooped the baby into her arms, and the little girl squealed in delight.

"Okay, I love you guys. Thank you both again. Charlie, I'll see you later." Jess swept out of the shop, Emily babbling happily at them over her mother's shoulder.

"That lady needs to get LAID. I hope Sam isn't too tired after the drive back."

"Geez, Charlie." Cas sputtered.

"What? Like you don't agree with me. She's been flying solo with the kid all week. Except for last night, which she spent in the emergency room. I hope they eat some steak, knock back a nice bottle of wine and make some sweet, sweet love." Her brother cringed.

"It's not that I don't agree with you, it's just that they're family and it's a little weird picturing your family having sex."

"Alright so can we go back to wondering if Kat and Garth are hooking up? They've only been here a few months, and while we adore both of them I don't know if we've spent enough time together for them to be 'family'." Charlie ended her statement with air quotes. Castiel sighed and picked the wood burner back up.

"Wonder away..."

…

Dean picked up a pizza on his way home so the two of them spent their Friday night cuddling (a word Dean still hated using) on the couch with the greasy food and a bad movie on Netflix. Cas tried to forget that he still had to open the shop at eight o'clock the next morning.

"Do you think Kat and Garth are having sex?" He asked, his interest in the movie waning. Dean nearly choked on a bite of pizza.

"What?!"

"Apparently everyone is trying to figure out if they're a couple or not."

"Damn, why couldn't you have asked that? I work with them!"

"Well?"

"What?"

"Do you think they're having se-"

"Cas! I don't know!"

"Oh. Okay." He nudged Dean's arm to snuggle back under it.

"You're fucking weird, you know that?"


End file.
